The Awakening/The Big Scary U
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason=02 |episodeNumber=02 |airDate= |writer= |director= |previousEpisode= |nextEpisode= }} is the second episode of season two of The Awakening and the eighteenth episode overall. Plot Rebel sits and watches the fire burning inside the house as several people sleep around her, others sleeping upstairs in the bedroom or the bathroom. She blows cold air from her mouth, almost-like smoke escaping from her mouth. She's startled by Jacqui, who walks up and asks if she's alright. Rebel says she's fine and she just couldn't sleep, Jacqui asks if she can join her and Rebel admits she doesn't have much of a choice. Jacqui sits next to Rebel. Upstairs, Lori lies awake as she absentmindedly rubs her pregnant belly which appears to be showing. She bites her lip as she wonders who's baby it really is. In a bathtub in the bathroom, Glenn and Maggie cuddle. ---- In a flashback, Rebel sits on her bed, crying as a man yells, standing over her. A boy around the same age as her, around ten years old, sits on the bed beside her. The man is not Merle, but rather her father. He spits and yells at her as she zones out to avoid his words, once he realizes she's not listening, he slaps her in the face. Once he leaves, the boy asks if she's okay and she just sits on the floor, knees tucked into her chest. ---- In the morning, Rick announces that they're going to clear out the neighborhood. The group split into several groups. Rick, Shane, Ed and Tyreese were splitting off to clear out the homes while Glenn, Andrea, Jacqui, Rebel and Kenny split off to other houses. The rest decide to stay inside and take care of the kids and make sure nothing happens to them. ---- Rick talks to Shane about the houses and how they'll be safe here once they clear everything out. Shane doesn't reply which leads Rick to wonder if something is wrong. Shane tells him that nothing is wrong and tells him they should just focus on clearing out the houses. ---- Rebel asks Glenn how his relationship is going. Glenn is awkward but tells her that it's going as well as it could be. Rebel teases that Glenn will be joining Rick and Kenny in being a father soon if he's not careful, causing Glenn to groan but getting a chuckle from Kenny. Jacqui asks about Duck, wondering if he's coping with so many changes and moving around. Kenny tells her that Duck likes Wiltshire and he, along with Katjaa, hopes it's a safe place for them to live. Glenn agrees. ---- Rick's group clear out the house, running low on bullets. Rick tells the group he'll go get more. He trudges through the melting snow back to the RV to retrieve them. He runs into Katjaa and Duck inside the RV as Katjaa puts a plaster on Duck's arm. Rick asks him what happened. Duck says he was just playing with Ben. Rick leaves the RV, entering Wiltshire Estate again when he notices something on the gate, the snow dripping off a sign which reads ALL DEAD, DO NOT ENTER. ---- Ed, Shane and Tyreese check out the backyard of the house they just cleared and find a bag pack. Ed heads over to grab it but it taken by surprise by a walker as it lunges on him. Before Shane or Tyreese can do anything, Ed's face is bitten into by the walker and ripping out half his eyeball. Rick comes running down the road, yelling that they have to leave as the group hear gunshots and screaming. ---- Tyreese shots the walker biting Ed but Ed stumbles down as several other walkers start appearing. Shane drags Tyreese away as Ed is surrounded. Walkers begin appearing from the snow and backyards. Rick demands that everyone has to leave. The groups begin regrouping to escape Wiltshire. Everyone runs for their vehicles as the walkers come for them. Rick runs back to get Tyreese, who had gone to get Julie. They're trapped inside the house by walkers surrounding it. They decide to climb out the window. Kenny reverses the RV into the horde to help Rick, Tyreese and Julie. The group drive away from Wiltshire Estate. Clementine asks where her dad is. Lori tells her what happened and she cries. The morale is brought down again as the group drive off from Wiltshire. Cast *Rebel Dixon *Andrea Harrison *Jaqui *Rick Grimes *Carol Peletier *Lori Grimes *Shane Walsh *Carl Grimes *Dale Horvath *Glenn Rhee *Clementine *Ed *Andrea Harrison *Sophia Peletier *Billy *Ben *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Beth Greene *Susie Greene *Katjaa *Kenny *Kenny Jr. "Duck" *Tyreese Williams *Julie Williams *Rebel's father Deaths *Ed Trivia *First appearance of Rebel's father *First appearance of Rebel's twin brother